


My Light In The Darkness

by KanaRika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Bi, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Being Girls, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Timeskip Haikyuu, design company yachi, disaster bi, girls, no lesbians were hurt in the making of this fluff, post timeskip haikyuu, sports store kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanaRika/pseuds/KanaRika
Summary: Kiyoko loved working at the sports store with Tanaka, but sometimes it exhausted her, left her empty and cold. Luckily she had someone at home who made her feel better.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 31





	My Light In The Darkness

Kiyoko couldn’t help but sigh as she walked out of the automatic building doors, her feet hurt and she was tired, she loved her job and she enjoyed spending time with her former kouhai, Tanaka. But sometimes, just sometimes, talking to so many people and telling them how best to take care of their health with the supplies at their store tired her out, leaving her feeling like an empty void.

Her heeled feet ached and urged her to continue forward, just one step at a time towards home. She lightly placed a hand over her stomach, the growl just under her skin ready to let loose and embarrass her in front of everyone in the busy rush out traffic. By the time she reached the base of the apartment building even she looked down right disheveled, forgoing the stairs in favor of the much less taxing elevator. She allowed herself just one moment to relax, leaning her back up against the cold metal of the elevator box.

The door beeped and she opened her eyes looking immediately at her apartment door in the middle of the long stretching hall. The key was already in her hand just waiting to unlock the thick wooden door, “I’m home!” she called into the quiet of the relatively dark apartment, “Welcome Home!” she heard coming from the kitchen, the sound and faint smell that promised dinner bringing a light smile to her face. All of the tension left her body and she toed her heels off and gently slid her feet into the soft cushy slippers set out for her just inside the door.

She looked up and started down the hall just as she saw Yachi peer out of the kitchen door, spatula in her hand as she smiled brightly as the sun. Kiyoko looked down at her and smiled, tossing in a peace sign for extra good luck, the stars in Yachi’s eyes were worth the awkward feeling she had in doing the motion at home.

“What’s for dinner?” She asked, following Yachi into the kitchen and taking a seat on one of the barstools near the counter.

“Prawn tempura rice balls and miso soup with some profiteroles Makki brought us earlier for dessert” Kiyoko hummed in satisfaction, it was her favorite and she was sure that Yachi did it on purpose, the only question was, who snitched? Who told Yachi that her day had been exhausting. Tanaka, it had to be, he was the only one at work who knew Yachi was there for her.

She was pulled out of her thought spiral by soft lips on her temple, just above her brow bone, “Darling, don’t over think, sit here with me and enjoy your dinner” Yachi looked deeply into Kiyoko’s eyes as though trying to read her complex mind. Yachi liked to consider herself an expert in all things anxiety, so she knew when to recognise the signs in other people. She put her hands on the marble countertop in front of Kiyoko, pushing herself up and swiveling until she was able to sit herself comfortably, tucking her ankles up into a cross legged position before reaching behind her and grabbing the plate of rice balls.

She held one up to Kiyoko’s mouth, head cocked to the side in wonder as she stared at her stunning girlfriend while she ate the food that the younger girl had made for her. Yachi, the hopeless bisexual that she was, often found herself awestruck in the face of her girlfriend. She was everything Yachi wanted to become, tall, mature, beautiful, and focused. But Yachi knew she could never be those things, so she settled for being the best version of herself that she could be, she had started a career in design just like her mother and was doing pretty well at it. She didn’t think she looked horrible, she put a decent amount of effort into skin care and had started trying to reduce her anxiety, she may not be able to focus as well as her beloved Shimizu but that didn’t mean she wasn’t intelligent all the same, with just a little more time she could come up with solutions to problems where others couldn’t. So she wasn’t perfect, nor was she all that she wanted to be, but she was okay with that because she was content with herself, and Shimizu had acknowledged her, Shimizu loved her, so everything was okay.

The two of them sat there eating the rice balls and trading spoonfuls of miso soup, taking turns feeding eachother and giggling when one got rice on their face before fondly wiping it off. Yachi groaned childishly when it came time to get the deserts out of the refrigerator, not wanting to get up from her place on the cool countertop, so Kiyoko laughed and brushed a small piece of hair out of her face before getting up and grabbing the box for her. Whipped cream ended up on Yachi’s nose at one point, prompting Kiyoko to boldly lick the small bit of cream off for her, resulting in a blush creeping up her neck and flushing her face as she shoved Kiyoko away in embarrassment.

Kiyoko simply stood up and scooped her longer arms around her girlfriend, tugging her towards herself before maneuvering Yachi around so she could comfortably carry her from the counter to the couch. Yachi felt like a Koala, clinging to Kiyoko and pouting by her ear, chin on the older girl's shoulder.

Yachi was unceremoniously dumped on the piles of pillows at the end of the couch before being tightly wrapped in throw blankets while Kiyoko walked into their shared bedroom and grabbed a couple of bottles of blue, yellow, black, and white nail polish. She returned and turned on some music on the TV, leaning in to whisper sweet nothings in Yachi’s ears as an undertone to the music. Kiyoko’s voice made her melt onto the couch like putty, she didn’t protest as Kiyoko spent the better part of the following hour delicately painting her short fingernails and then a short 5 minutes on her toe nails, Kiyoko instructed the home maintenance system to turn on the fan so that Yachi’s nails might dry sooner.

Before long she Yachi was free to move once more, she took a look at her nails and stared in awe at the small galaxies and star systems that were painted in detail on her priorly anxiety bitten nails. She looked at Kiyoko in excitement, “They’re so beautiful!!!” she gasped, launching herself to wrap her arms around Kiyoko’s neck and press a soft emotion filled kiss right below Kiyoko’s ear. “But... Why?” she inquired, leaning back and looking at them again, she hadn’t noticed if Kiyoko had a vested interest in astronomy, she certainly didn’t have a telescope or any books on the subject around their apartment, Yachi rationalized that she would have noticed if her girlfriend had gotten into such things. At a loss she simply waited for Kiyoko to tell her. Kiyoko was a soft spoken girl who didn’t tend to use many words so it often took her a little while to figure out how to turn what her beautiful brain was thinking into words.

“You are light” she whispered leaning forward onto Yachi’s shoulder, “When I feel empty you fill me up with your joy, you make me feel like anything in the universe is possible if you’re there with me, _you are my heart, my light in the darkness, you shine like the sun and every star in the galaxy”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fight me but this is the best ship, Kiyoko is an absolute distinguished lesbian and Yachi is a disaster bi, and Kiyoko exudes top energy so much I couldn't not istg I love these girls


End file.
